


Dancing Under The Stars

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur falls in love, Arthur wants to be a dancer, Dancer!Alfred, Homophobia, Little bit of Rusame, M/M, Yaoi, but thinks Alfred is straight, his dad doesn't like that, not even a pairing just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: When Arthur was just a little boy he wants to be a dancer, he saw himself on stage spotlights on and be free with the music . But he never got to it and years later he meets a dancer named Alfred, the boy not only stole his heart but took him to a whole new world Arthur always want to see .But can Arthur be strong enough to stay in that world ?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw an anime ( forgot the name ) of dancers with really long necks, it was good ( even though the necks creeper me out ) and I daydreamed about Usuk dancing ( plus I saw a doujinshi with Dancer Alfred nose bleed worth it ! )   
> Sorry for any grammer just point it out and let's fix it !

Ever since Arthur was little he was different then most boys .

Especially his brothers .

His mother noticed even though Arthur likes to play pirate and likes to jump into little puddles . He was never loud or rough, he cried easily as his brothers hit him their why in playing .

Even though her husband was worried, she was not because she believes he just a quiet boy .

' It is nice to have litte bit peace after those other four .' She said to him making him understand she always stand in their children's chaos .

Maybe bit rude since she loves her husband so much, but that made him quiet .

Arthur likes to read instead of sports .

Something she also did not mind because she believes that Arthur will make something of his life since her other boys were not really set to make something of themselves, and it's not that she call them stupid . Even though she was worried about Jasper and his new obsession of just waiting for things to come his way .

But then she noticed Arthur got a new intrest .

On telly as she noticed it was on, and found it odd since her husband took the boys out for a little trip to the lake . Something Arthur refused to go since last time Will pushed him in .

She had grounded him since Arthur could not swim, thankfully Alistor was nearby and did not forgot .

Anyway as she walked to the living room, she watched as Arthur looked with wide eyes and mouth open at the screen .

Thinking first he is watching something he should not, but then she stopped as she looked confused .

_A dance show ?_

As the dancers were moving, arms in the air or below, turning to each other, or stepping away .

Arthur followed every move, as he just amazed at it .

As the dancers stopped the people on the telly clapped as did Arthur .

' Arthur ? ' She found the courage to walk to him, not wanting to scare him making him think he did something bad .' Mummy I want to be a dancer ! '

She did not know how to reply to him, so she just smilled as she hugged him .

Years later she still don't know how to reply at that, but she believes in him .

But Arthur's believes are tested very hard in the coming years .


	2. rewrite

My writers block on this is no fun, I have trouble writing chapter 2 for 'Dancing Under The Stars' & 'Be My Hero' , so I may rewrite it a bit, just enough for me to work on chapter 2 because I really want them to grow and atleast have them finished .

Thanks for the understanding :) and no they will not be deleted .

\- CupOfTheeFics -


End file.
